Sirius Black
by Black-Vixen-Rose
Summary: This is just a collection of charecter POV's about Sirius and when he died


**Sirious Black**

**Summary: This is a slightly short poem of who Sirious Black once was. I had askeed him comrads, James Potter, Lily Potter, Remus lupin,and Harry Potter to each tell me their story of him**

**Mel: I had actualy only just finished the 5th book... i'm sorta a slow reader, and only began reading the books when school had only started, and as you all know, it is already April... I had also been neglecting thebooks for a few months or days when I started the 3rd Harry Potter book I think... well, each of the poems will be in one of the fours point of views I suppose... Well, I hope you all enjoy, here is the fic...**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the charecters, and to all Sirious fans, I am sorry he had been cut, I had even cried for maybe 15 minutes... **

**Harry's P.O.V.**

**Sirious was my godfather, the closest thing to a relative I had. I regret not going after him, to help him fight Bellatrix, but as you know, Lupid held me back. I had wished to go after him, knowing though, that he would soon be gone either way. I had, when no one watched, cried myself to sleep every night. I do regret going to the Dursleys', and not beging to go to Grimmauld Place, but I knew what the answer would be, a definite "No". I knew the Dursleys' would be glad, to just get me out of their hairs, but I had no choice but to go with. Along with the no I would have gotten, I would regret going with the Order... I would regret it because it had recently been Sirus's old house... and I could never take it away from him, even though he is, unfortunatly, gone.**

**James P.O.V.**

**I knew him as a best friend, and halfly glad he chose deathe... but also regret it especially because he left my son alone. I hated Lily's sister and her brother-in-law, but it was not my choice. It was Dumbledore who had givin Harry to them... so it's not my dear friends' fault. I knew that Sirus had suffered in Azkaban, I had watched him suffer, while watching Harry too... I wanted Sirus to watch over Harry, but he never really got the chance. The Dursleys' and the wonderful Weasleys' had watched Harry tho, and I'm, so far, glad he's ok. Lily is dissapointed though, and I know it from searching her eyes. Well, I am sorry that Harry lost his closest thing to a father and I am upset he had to leave the living world...**

**Lily's P.O.V.**

**I know James hated Petunai and Vernon, but it was not my decision. I am very sorry that Jame's best friend had died. I knew that Harry's only relative that he was happy of was Sirius, but it was his own decision on dieing in Bellatrix's spell. I knew Harry was furious, for i was watching in the clouds as my poor son had suffered the loss of his godfather... well, I regret Sirius's decision as much as Harry and James regretted it. I am sure Sirius regretted his decision also, but lupin held Harry out of harms way on purpose, but he could not save my baby boy, Dumbledore did though... I am sorry that Sirius had to die, but it was for Harry's life and the Prophecy Voldemort had wanted so badly had shattered.**

**Lupin's P.O.V.**

**I regret my friends decision as much as everyone else, but it was his decision, not mine. I had held young Harry out of harms way to save him from the Deathe Eaters and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's wrathe. Harry did not understand because he was being very arrogant, and I hope Sirus will come back from the dead one day, visit us every now and then, saying that he is alright. If he does not, I will contact James and Lily to tell me at that most. I know that James sometimes comes down from heaven for a visit once a week, to tell me he is alright, doing very well, and that he is happy. I hope now, that Sirius has passed away, he will accompany James for visits every now and then, to say the very same about himself... **

**Mel: Really hope you liked it, and I hope I get a few reviews, I might post another Harry Potter fan fiction up if I get at most 20 reviews to this... yes, I know, so demanding, but i really nead the encouragement.**


End file.
